First Movement The Philosopher's stone
by Mokusatsu-kun
Summary: What would happen if Harry was a girl? If Petunia was a witch? Lilith Black grew up under the care of her Aunt Petunia, managed to make friends with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini and is about to start school at Hogwarts. AU, GirlHarry
1. Lilith Black

M-chan: Alrighty, let's do this!  
  
Train: You know that you shouldn't start this.  
  
M-chan: And why's that?  
  
Train: Well, considering that you're trying to finish 'The Lady Naruto'.  
  
M-chan: Oh, do you want to get hurt?!  
  
Train: Meep! runs and hides behind a sofa M-chan doesn't own Harry Potter, or anything else to do with said series. Start the story already!  
  
M-chan: heh...Here you go!!!

* * *

  
  
**Chapter 1: Lilith Black  
**  
A blond-haired woman with a long neck crept away from 4 Privet Drive. A large trunk floated in front of her via the wand in her right hand. Her left held a smaller hand, which belonged to a black-haired, 3 year old girl. The pair reached the end of the street, where a large, black jeep waited. The driver perked up when he saw them.  
  
The woman frowned. "Sirius Black, what are you doing here?"  
  
"You really think that Muggle would let you go like that?" She raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "Dumbledore sent me. Now, are you going to get in or not?"  
  
The woman sighed and the trunk was dropped into the back she got in, the girl in her lap. She kissed the girl's forehead.  
  
"It's alright dear, go to sleep." The girl's eyes disappeared under long lashes as the car sped off towards London.  
  
"She can't go around like that down there. You'll have to get rid of..."  
  
"I know, I know... I have to change her appearance."  
  
"So, what are you going to call her? You can't use her real name."  
  
"Lily, after my sister..."  
  
"And? She has to have a last name Pet."  
  
Petunia glared at her once boyfriend, then smirked. "Black."  
  
"What? What is it this time?"  
  
"Not you, her. Lily... Lilith Black."

* * *

  
  
"Lilith! Get up. Breakfast!"  
  
The girl groaned, falling out of bed in the process. Her long, dark hair fell out, onto the carpet. Bright, crystal blue eyes blinked several times as they stared at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm coming!" The dark-haired girl sat up and yawned. Her hair was a deep crimson. She walked out of her bedroom and into the hall to the bathroom.  
  
Downstairs, Petunia had returned from collecting the post. The letters were set on the table and Petunia checked on the pots she had left simmering on the stove. She had to drop off Lilith off at Vernon's—she shuddered—for Dudley's 10th birthday. Petunia Evans—she was now using her maiden name—worked at the Ministry of Magic, working with Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Lily came down the stairs, wearing a black zip up sweater over white tee and black slacks. "Hi mum! Ginny asked if I cou—"  
  
"Lily, you know what today is."  
  
Lily closed her eyes. "Do I have to mum?"  
  
"Yes. Call me when you get to Mrs Figg's, alright?"  
  
"Yes mum..."  
  
"Come on Lily, it can't be that bad."  
  
"That's what you say."

* * *

  
  
An hour later, Lily was stuck between her adoptive brother, Dudley Dursley, and his friend, Piers Polkiss, staring at a snake. It was a lovely chocolate brown and was basking in the light. It could have wrapped itself around Mr Dursley's—she never called him dad—car, but contented itself with sleeping. She just hoped that it was a heavy sleeper.  
  
"Make it move." Lily sighed as Dudley, Piers and Mr Dursley attempted to make the snake move. Dudley started whining again and Lily really wanted to break something over his head.  
  
"Why isn't it moving? Make it move."  
  
Lily just had about enough of Dudley's incessant whining and was about to tell him to go chase his tail but someone beat her to it.  
  
"Must you annoy that snake? I doubt that he's enjoying the attention." It was a bored-sounding voice. "Why don't you Muggles run along, away from the snake." Dudley, Piers and Mr Dursley turned to the voice and walked a few feet away to 'discuss the matter' and she was not to move until they came back.  
  
Lily leaned forward, forehead pressed against the glass. "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
She hadn't been expecting it to move, much less wink. She blinked and looked to see if anyone was watching. No, they found Dudley, Piers and Mr Dursley far more entertaining. She winked back. The snake jerked its head towards her 'companions', giving Lily a look saying 'I get that all the time'.  
  
"Must really be annoying."  
  
Nod.  
  
"You came from Brazil, right?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"What's it like there?"  
  
Jab.  
  
"Oh...You've never been home?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
A dry chuckled came from behind Lily and a blond boy with stormy eyes came to stand beside her. "So...Do you know that you're a parselmouth?"  
  
Lily blushed lightly. "I was wondering why the snake could understand me."  
  
"You're a witch."  
  
"I'm myself, Lilith Black." She offered her hand.  
  
He smirked and took it. "Draco Malfoy. It's nice to me you Lilith."  
  
"Call me Lily. It's a pleasure Draco." She turned back to the snake. "You shouldn't go around advertising that."  
  
"I saw you at the Ministry once."  
  
"So you assumed..."  
  
"I was right."  
  
"True..." The two shared a smile. Soon they were talking animatedly and Lily found that Draco was quite nice, despite what people said about the Malfoys and the façade of aristocratic bastard he put up.  
  
"Lilith, we're leaving!"  
  
Lily cringed at the sound of Mr Dursley's voice. She glanced at Draco, who stared at her, an eyebrow raised. "Parents?"  
  
She made a face. "My mum's ex-husband."  
  
"Wouldn't that make him you're father?"  
  
"No, I was adopted by my mum after they divorced. I have to come here every year for my 'brother's' birthday before going over to Mrs Figg's and then home."  
  
"And where's home?"  
  
"London..."  
  
"Ah...Well..."  
  
"LILITH!!!"  
  
She sighed. "I'm COMING!" She then turned back to Draco. "Owl me sometime. 12 Grimmauld Place, the Attic."  
  
Before he could reply, she had disappeared into the crowd, grumbling about jerks. Draco sighed and waited for his father to finish his business. He looked down at his hand and then smirked. "12 Grimmauld Place, hm?"

* * *

  
  
_Dear Lilith:__  
  
__Well, I took you up on the owling business. My father, Lucius Malfoy, wanted to know whom I'd want to owl, since I never do. He also asked me a lot about 'the girl' he saw me with. I guess that means you. He's taking a lot more of an interest in my affairs; I have no idea why. Mum's a bit on edge as well._  
  
_I was hoping to find out more about you since our meeting was cut short. Father's coming soon, so I'd better send this._  
  
_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

  
  
_Lily—__  
  
__Got my letter for Hogwarts today. I suppose you've got yours too. Father says that The-One-Who-Lived is going to be going to Hogwarts as well. Well, it isn't that amazing if you think about it. I'll be in London the day after tomorrow; I'll meet you at Gringotts, okay?_  
  
_-Draco_

* * *

Draco walked through the ground of Malfoy Manor, leading a pure white mare. He sighed and stopped walking. He stood at the top of a cliff overlooking the estate. A few stray locks danced in the wind. If the sun was setting or rising (and if Draco was a few more years older ), the scene would have been perfect.  
  
There was a low hoot and a tawny owl landed beside Draco, a letter in its beak. It dropped the letter into Draco's waiting hands and flew off. Draco opened the letter, pulling out a sheet of parchment with a hasty but familiar scrawl.  
  
_Hey Dragon!!!__  
  
__You're lucky; Mum's only day off is then. Oh, and my uncle was wondering if your godfather was busy on the weekend. He wants to know if they could plan another get-together._  
  
_It's a date. See you then!_  
  
_-Lily_  
  
Draco smirked as he folded the paper and stuffed it into his pocket. He couldn't wait to see Lily again. There was something about her that made him relax. He couldn't quite explain it.

* * *

  
  
M-chan: heheh, done!  
  
Train: You know, you should be work—  
  
M-chan: throws a pillow at Train Shut up! Anywayz, R&R plz!!! 


	2. Diagon Alley

M-chan: Here's chapter 2!  
  
Train: Didn't you write this one month ago or something?  
  
M-chan: yeah...  
  
Train: So what too so long?!  
  
M-chan: Well, the thing is...

* * *

  
  
**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**  
  
Lily sat on the steps leading up to Gringotts, head in hands, when she saw Draco and a man with long blond hair (her "uncle" Lucius, Draco's father) approach the bank. She stood up and felt very self-conscious of what she was wearing: a long, patchwork skirt, a white long-sleeved shirt, black hiking boots and white socks pushed down to her ankles. Draco wore a green turtle neck, black jeans and a black cloak. Lucius wore black dress pants, a black turtleneck and a black cloak.  
  
Draco smirked when he saw Lilith stand up. Her hair was pulled into three braids, which in turn were braided together. Her eyes peered out through her long bangs. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she stood there. He and his father stopped a few feet away from Lilith.  
  
"Hello Lily."  
  
She gave him a small, shy smile. "Hi Draco."  
  
"I hope you haven't been waiting long..."  
  
"I—"  
  
"Long!" Petunia appeared behind Lily. She glared at Draco, then Lucius and sighed. "Let's get this over with." The two adults walked in front of the two children, who swapped stories.  
  
"It's nice to see you Petunia."  
  
She snorted. "It's only been a day Lucius."  
  
"True..." They neared one of the desks. "You owe me."  
  
"What, a rap on the head? If you plan on arguing with me, do it at The Leaky Cauldron. Then I can say that we were drunk."  
  
"Fine, fine." At the desk, Lucius turned to address the goblin. "Malfoy, vault 712."  
  
"Evans, vault 664 and Lilith Black, vault 1017."  
  
"Keys?" Petunia turned to Lily, who handed over her key. "Very well. I will have someone take you down to all three vaults. Griphook!"  
  
While at vault 664, Lily noticed that there was a vault 666 and proceeded to inquire about it.  
  
"Mum, whose vault is that?"  
  
"The Potter's. Why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
Vault 712. They met Hagrid, who was on Hogwart's Business. Lily whispers something to Draco.  
  
"Serious?"  
  
"It's a possibility."  
  
"Lily..."  
  
"You two, in the cart."  
  
"But—"  
  
"Now!"  
  
Vault 1017. Lily explains why she had her own vault. And why it's a small fortune.  
  
"50% Blind trust fund, half of which is transferred to my vault every year. 25% in the stocks and the rest is just sitting there, for me to fall back on, in case."  
  
"Ahh..."  
  
"Draco, stop gaping."

* * *

  
  
"What do you two need?"  
  
"3 sets of plain work robes, black..."  
  
"...one plain pointed hat, black, for day wear..."  
  
"...one pair of protective gloves, dragonhide or similar..."  
  
"...one winter cloak, black with silver fastenings..."  
  
"...the—"  
  
"Stop." Lucius glared at the two children. "You two go to Madam Malkin's. We'll get your other equipment and come back for you to get your books and wands.'  
  
1 hour later Draco, Petunia and Lucius waited as Lily finished combing Flourish and Blotts for some extra books. All that was left was a wand, and possibly an animal. Draco and Lily entered Ollivanders, Petunia and Lucius had disappeared into one of the antique shops. Well, Petunia dragged Lucius in.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
Draco looked up at Lily, who sat on the spindly chair. Her legs dangled as she stared at the shop his father and her mother had disappeared into.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Our parents. They're friends and yet they're rivals in everything. They argue one minute and then they're pulling pranks together the next."  
  
Draco smirked. "I guess it keeps them close."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow. "Right...Don't you ever smile?"  
  
"Mal—"  
  
"Good afternoon."  
  
Lily let out a small yelp of surprise, her knuckles white as she gripped the chair, eyes wide. Draco jumped and turned to see a white haired, ole man with pale, silvery eyes.  
  
"Err...Hello?" Draco offered.  
  
The man nodded. "Draco Malfoy and..."  
  
Lily blushed as the silvery eyes stared at her. "Lilith...Lily Black."  
  
The man, Mr. Ollivander, smiled. His eyes twinkled with amusement. "Lily Black. Named for Lily Potter." Lily nodded, nervous. "It seems like yesterday she was in here herself. 10 ¼", willow. James, however, favoured a mahogany wand, 11". Well...it's really the wand that chooses the wizard..."  
  
Lily bit her lip. "Sir..."  
  
Mr. Ollivander suddenly turned to Draco. "Let's begin with you Mr. Malfoy. Which is your wand arm?"  
  
Draco found his match after five different wands. Ebony, dragon heartstring. 12 ½".  
  
Mr. Ollivander looked at Lily. "Miss...Black?"  
  
Mahogany, unicorn hair, 10". No.  
  
Ebony, phoenix tail feather, 11 ¼". Nuh-uh.  
  
Oak, dragon heartstring, 8". No way.  
  
Maple, unicorn hair, 9 ½". Yes. For someone else.  
  
An hour and a half, and some hundred wands later Lily tried yet another wand and, to Draco's amusement, it joined the pile on the spindly chair. Mr. Ollivander flitted around the shop, more enthusiastic as the pile grew. Their parents told the pair to meet back at The Leaky Cauldron and they'd stay the night.  
  
"Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere...I wonder...Well, why not?" Mr. Ollivander reached behind the counter and pulled out a black case. The inside was lined with blue velvet and Mr. Ollivander offered her the wand. "Holly, phoenix tail feather...11". Unusual combination, but nice and supple."  
  
Bingo.  
  
Mr. Ollivander wrapped both wands in brown paper. "Curious..."  
  
"What's curious?"  
  
Mr. Ollivander looked up at Lily. "Miss Black, you r wand is the brother of the wand used by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Lily's eyes widened as she accepted the package from Mr. Ollivander. "I was expecting Harmony Potter to receive that wand."  
  
She fainted when she and Draco got to room 11 at The Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

  
  
M-chan: ...And, for some reason, M-kun couldn't get these to me till today.  
  
Train: ...zzz...  
  
M-chan: shurgs Well, R&R everyone!! 


	3. Train Ride and the Sorting

M-chan: Train-san! Where are you? frowns and turns to the readers if you see Train at anytime during this chapter, please tell me. He's gone missing...

* * *

  
  
**Chapter 3: Part 1 – Train Ride**  
  
Lily sat alone in one of the compartments. Draco was off with his cousin Blaise to hunt for something to eat, when the compartment door slid open. A bushy haired girl, a red haired boy and a round-faced boy stood on the other side, all in uniform.  
  
"Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost his." The round-faced boy looked around the compartment.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Well, you might want to change into your school uniform."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The trio left and Lily sighed as she pulled a package down. She hoped Draco hadn't done anything stupid.

* * *

  
  
"Weasley, Mudblood, toad boy."  
  
The trio glared at the group that blocked their path: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Move it Malfoy."  
  
"Why? You three are blocking my way. Crabbe, Goyle, move this riff-raff out of our way."  
  
"What's wrong Malfoy, can't fight your own battles? You're just a coward."  
  
Draco turned a light pink. As he was about to speak, a new voice interrupted him.  
  
"S'cuze me, but can I get through?"  
  
Ron moved out of the trolley's way, as did Draco and Blaise. The four boys slipped passed the trio once the trolley was gone. Crabbe and Goyle went back to their own compartment while Blaise and Draco entered theirs.  
  
Lily was exactly where Draco and Blaise had left her, staring out the window. This time she wore her robes.  
  
"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.

* * *

  
  
Ron, Hermione and Neville got into one of the boats that lined the lake. Ron looked back to see Draco standing with Blaise at another boat. His eyes narrowed. He hated the blond who always thought he was better than everyone else. Suddenly, his eyes widened.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione watched him, worried.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Hermione stared at him for a few moments before turning away. Throughout the entire trek, Ron's eyes were on the girl they had met on the train and her hands, which were held by Draco and Blaise

* * *

  
  
**Part 2 – The Sorting**  
  
"My stomach's knotting up."  
  
Draco glanced at Lily. "Don't worry."  
  
"But—"  
  
"I'll be here watching. You don't need to worry. You're my best friend Lily."  
  
She stared up at him, wide-eyed. "Forever?"  
  
"Yeah, my word."  
  
"Black, Lilith!"  
  
A few minutes after the hat had been dropped over her eyes, she was sorted.  
  
"Gryffindor!" Draco's eyes widened. This could be a problem.

* * *

  
  
M-chan: Three chappie's done!!  
  
Train: hn...  
  
M-chan: Train!!! glomps Train  
  
Train : ...  
  
M-chan: What's wrong?  
  
Train: You've been reading Black Cat again...  
  
M-chan: Yes...  
  
Train: I had to kill Cleaver again!!  
  
M-chan: I'm sorry! R&R everyone, I have to deal with Train-san. 


	4. Settling In and Flying Lessons

M-chan: Right. Train went missing a while ago again. sighs He's impossible to keep in one place. I'll just talk to my Train plushie instead.  
  
BANG!! door falls over  
  
M-chan: What?! backs away from door. A guy walks in  
  
Guy: Train-san!! I've missed you so much!!  
  
M-chan: Oh, it's you Creed.  
  
Creed: The witch woman! I thought I killed you!!  
  
M-chan: sweatdrops Crap!!

* * *

  
  
**Chapter 4: Part 1 – Settling In**  
  
_Dear Mum:__  
  
__This place is a labyrinth! I'm glad I haven't been late to any of my classes. Ron was once for Transfigurations and got one week of detention._  
  
_Pretty much all of our classes are with the Slytherins. They usually ask us to pair off with anyone. I usually end up paired with either Draco or Hermione._  
  
_Hermione insists that I study for at least an hour on everything, so she drags me to the library. It's gotten better since Draco joined us a few days ago. He's helping me with Potions before Friday. Sometimes I feel like someone's watching the three of us study. I don't know why._  
  
_History of Magic is as boring as Uncle Sirius described it. Professor Binns just drones on and on. I keep falling asleep! I have no idea how Hermione keeps awake._  
  
_Charms with Professor Flitwick is fun, but Transfigurations with Professor McGonagall is...different. She is strict and, although she's our Head of House, she disapproves of favouritism, even though the other Heads favour theirs._  
  
_I got to know Hagrid better. He really loves animals. Oh, I have to go meet Draco before potions. I'll write again tomorrow!_  
  
_Lily_

_

* * *

_

  
  
Lily ran down the hall to the Potions classroom, where Draco was waiting. He smiled at the out of breath Gryffindor. Actually smiled. She smiled back and opened her mouth to speak when Professor Snape swept in. He raised an eyebrow at the pair.  
  
"Draco would you mind explaining why you're here with a Gryffindor, of all people?"  
  
Lily blushed and wanted to run, but Draco held her hand tight. He faced the Potions Master. "Godfather, I have a favour to ask you."  
  
"And this would explain why you are hanging around with a Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yes."

* * *

  
  
_Dear Mum:__  
  
__Potions was...interesting. Draco convinced Professor Snape to be nice to me. I don't know what I did, but he told me later that I reminded him of someone he cared about. He reminds me of a sterner version of Uncle Sirius._  
  
_I feel sorry for Seamus and Neville. Their potion exploded and Neville's been covered with boils. Our points are going to get a beating in Snape's class._  
  
_By the way, Draco said that Harmony Potter was going to be coming to Hogwarts but she didn't. Do you know what's going on?_  
  
_Ahh...Hermione's waiting for me, so I'd better go. Replay soon Mum!_  
  
_Lily_

* * *

  
  
Lily and Hermione sat across the table from each other in the Great Hall at breakfast. It was still early, so there weren't many students who had dragged themselves out of bed.  
  
"So what if—"  
  
"Morning Hermione!"  
  
The two girls looked up to see Ron sit down beside Hermione. His flame red hair was sticking up.  
  
"Hi Ron."  
  
Ron glared at Lily before talking to Hermione. Lily stuck her tongue out at him. He turned back to her, wand out. "Why the bloody hell did you do that Black?"  
  
"Because you seem to have a problem with me."  
  
"Not you, the company you keep. Why are you so bloody chummy with Draco Malfoy? He's a Slytherin."  
  
"Both of you stop it!" Hermione glared at her two housemates. "Honestly, you're in the same house, can't you just stop? Can't you two call a truce?"  
  
Lily and Ron glanced at each other and shrugged.

* * *

  
  
**Part 2 – Flying Lessons**  
  
"Typical. Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broom in front of Draco."  
  
"Come on Lily, it can't be that bad."  
  
"Yes it can 'Mione." The two girls sat with Parvati and Lavender in the Great Hall.  
  
"What can what?" Parvati asked. Lavender sipped her orange juice.  
  
"Lily's worried about flying lessons."  
  
"Why? Oh..."  
  
Lavender poked Parvati as Lily blushed. "What do you mean 'Oh'?"  
  
Parvati smiled. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
Lavender's eyes widened as Lily's blush deepened.

* * *

  
  
"Come on Lily, unless you're scared!"  
  
Lily stared at Draco as she mounted her broom. Hermione was in hysterics "Stop Lily. You'll get into trouble and you don't even know how to fly!!"  
  
Lily ignored her. She kicked off the ground and lanced towards Draco, the air rushing through her hair. The girls screamed, gasped and cheered. The boys stared in shock except Ron, who had been knocked out.  
  
"Give it here Draco!"  
  
He smirked and began flying away. "You're going to have to catch me first!"  
  
Lily leaned forward, streaking after him. Just when she nearly caught up, he tossed the Rememberall. She glared at him before diving after the ball. It wasn't until she was fully committed to the dive that she realized that it wasn't the smartest thing to do.  
  
Two feet from the ground, she caught the ball and pulled out of the dive. Once her feet were firmly planted on the ground, the girls clustered around her, cheering. She glanced at Draco, who smirked and nodded. She smiled at him, her heart soaring.  
  
It dropped faster than her dive when she saw Professor McGonagall. Draco's smirk was gone as he watched Lily follow the Professor into the castle.

* * *

  
  
_Meet me at midnight in the trophy room.__  
  
__Draco_  
  
Lily looked up from the note and nodded to a worry-stricken Draco. The Slytherin seemed to relax. Lily stared down at her dinner; the note stuffed into her pocket, and began picking at it. She wasn't really hungry after that afternoon's excitement.

* * *

  
  
M-chan: There. Next time, don't pull a gun out on me.  
  
Creed: currently tied up to a chair But where's Train?! I know he was here!  
  
M-chan: _He was here_, was being the operative word. I don't know where he is now! Could you puleeze shut up, I'm trying to work on my writing. You're worst than Train when I'm trying to write. And I am not Saya.  
  
Creed: What?! So Train was here!  
  
M-chan: rolls eyes Of course he was here; I just said that!!  
  
Creed: Oh.  
  
M-chan: Whatever. R&R everyone. 


	5. Midnight Meeting and A Secret

Next chappie!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Part 1 - Midnight Meeting**

Lily crept down the staircase and was halfway across the common room when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She jumped, a hand on her chest.  
  
"Hermione! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?!"  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
Lily was already at the portrait hole, opening it. "It's none of your business. Go back to bed."  
  
"Oh no, I'm coming with you."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Shh!" The girls passed a suit of armour when something grabbed Hermione's leg. Hermione tripped and fell. It wasn't enough to attract Mrs. Norris's attention. Lily turned to the thing, wand out and saw...  
  
"Neville?!"  
  
The boy looked up, startled. "Lily? Hermione?"  
  
Lily stared at him, then Hermione. "I'm going now. If anyone else plans on coming...?"  
  
Ten minutes later, Lily, Hermione and Neville were tiptoeing up the staircase and towards the trophy room. Lily's eyes glowed when she saw the blond. "Dray!"  
  
Draco turned and nearly fell over from Lily running into him. She attached herself to him, her arms around his waist. "Hi Lily." He returned her hug, then noticed Hermione and Neville. "What are they doing here?"  
  
"Them? They followed me."  
  
"Ahh..." He looked at the two Griffindors and nodded in way of greeting. "Lily, what happened with McGonagall? And please let go."  
  
Lily did as she was told. "You're looking at the new Griffindor seeker!"  
  
"You've got to be joking!"  
  
"Congratulations Lily."  
  
"Thanks 'Mione, Neville." She turned to Draco, who looked like he was in shock. "Well?"  
  
"Is the Griffindor Quidditch team that desperate?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Draco smiled. "Sorry. Congrats Lily. That would make you the youngest player in a century, right?"  
  
"Yep! Oh...please don't tell anyone. It's supposed to be a secret." Hermione and Neville nodded. She looked at Draco. "Please? Draco, I'll do anything!"  
  
Draco smirked. "Anything?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Lily maybe you should think about what you're saying."  
  
"I know what I'm doing 'Mione." She turned back to Draco. "Please Dray?"  
  
"Alright. I'll think about the anything later."  
  
"Oh thanks Draco!" Lily hugged him and he chuckled, returning the hug.  
  
"You're welcome. Go ba--"  
  
There was a noise in the next room that cut Draco off. The four stiffened when they heard Filch's voice.  
  
"Sniff around my sweet. They might be lurking in a corner."  
  
Draco grabbed Lily's hand and indicated to the two other Gryffindors to follow. The four students snuck out of the trophy room and began running down halls until they ended up outside the charms classroom.  
  
"I think we're safe now."  
  
"You sure Lily?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She spoke too soon.  
  
"STUDENTS OUT OF BED IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"  
  
Lily turned to see Peeves as Draco dragged her down the hall to the locked door that Hermione was unlocking. Once they were inside, Draco and Hermione leaned against the door, listening as Filch stomped away.  
  
"Uhh...Dray?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think you should turn around."  
  
Draco turned to see a three-headed dog, which filled most of the space between the ceiling and the floor.  
  
"Well, what now?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "Run like the Furies are on our tail?"  
  
Draco nodded. "That's an idea. Let's do that."  
  
When Lily, Hermione and Neville walked into the common room, Rom was waiting for them. Lily's eyes narrowed when she saw him.  
  
"Did you meet Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes. And we had a time trying to avoid Filch. You told him, didn't you?"  
  
Ron glared at her. "And if I did, what would you do?"  
  
"I'd kill you, that's what."

* * *

**Part 2 – A secret**

Quidditch season started soon. Lily was glad that there was something to take her mind off her recent run in with the troll at Halloween. She and Ron were friends, for lack of a better word. He still fought with Draco, but didn't do anything to make her angry.  
  
The first Quidditch match was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.  
  
Lily was in the Great Hall early that morning. Only a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were up. She was poking at her oatmeal when Draco and Blaise sauntered up.  
  
"Lilith."  
  
"Blaise."  
  
"Lily."  
  
"Dray." The two Slytherins sat on either side of her. Lily couldn't stop a smirk from forming when she saw the reaction of the older students.  
  
Blaise watched her pick at her food. "You're nor nervous, are you?"  
  
"No, not--" She looked up at him, suspicious. "What do you mean nervous?" Not waiting for an answer, she turned to the other Slytherin. "Draco? You told him, didn't you?"  
  
"Well...Yes."  
  
"Oh, I'm go--"  
  
"Now Blaise!"  
  
The boys attacked Lily on both sides. She yelped and jumped away from the boys to hide behind one of the Professors who happened to pass by.  
  
Professor Snape.  
  
"Miss Black, what exactly are you doing?"  
  
A pair of innocent seeming blue eyes stared up at him. "Hiding from Draco and Blaise."  
  
Snape sighed. "And why are you hiding from Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini?"  
  
Tears appeared in her eyes and her voice wavered. "Th-they were t-tickling me!"  
  
"...Ah..."  
  
THUMP!  
  
THUMP!  
  
THUMP!  
  
THUMP!  
  
"And what was that? Mr. Zabini?"  
  
"2 Hufflepuffs, 1 Ravenclaw and 1 McGonagall fainting."  
  
"I see..." Snape turned to leave, but was stopped by Lily.  
  
"Professor, what happened to your leg?"  
  
"That, Miss Black, is none of your concern."  
  
"But Professor..."  
  
Blaise and Draco joined in. "You can trust us Professor."  
  
"We won't tell anyone. You can tell us in your office godfather. Please?"  
  
"Fine, but only because that was very good acting. My office right after the Quidditch game."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"By the way Miss Black, you would have made an excellent Slytherin."  
  
"Thank you sir." After Snape left, she frowned. "I think..."

* * *

Draco, Blaise and Lily, still in her scarlet Quidditch robes, raced through the halls to professor Snape's office in the dungeons. Hermione and Ron wanted to take her down to Hagrid's after, but she told them she was going up to the tower to have a nap.  
  
"Professor!"  
  
The Potions Master looked up from one of his books as the three ran in. "Welcome. I suppose congratulations are in order Miss Black? Catching the snitch in your mouth?"  
  
Lily blushed. "Thanks sir."  
  
Blaise looked impatient and Snape let the three into the back room where they arranged themselves on the couch, Lily in the centre.  
  
"I don't know if I should be telling you this." Three pairs of pleading eyes stared at him. "Well..."

* * *

Hermione and Ron had just turned the corner to the Fat Lady's portrait, eager to tell her what they had learned from Hagrid, to see Lily exiting the portrait hole, dressed in her Hogwarts uniform.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
The crimson haired girl looked up and tripped out of the common room. She stumbled and looked at her housemates, annoyed, once she regained her balance. "Yes?"  
  
"Did you enjoy your nap?"  
  
"Well--"  
  
"Never mind that. We found out who was jinxing your broom."  
  
"I kn--"  
  
"It was Snape."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"He's after whatever that dog, Fluffy, is guarding."  
  
"Who's--"  
  
"Fluffy's that three-headed dog by the way. Anyway. . ."  
  
Lily sighed as Hermione and Ron spoke rapidly and she wondered why she bothered.

* * *

Poor Lily... R&R


	6. Christmas Holidays and Headaches And Sus...

M-chan: Once again, Train's disappeared. I suppose that's a good thing though...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Part 1 – Christmas Holidays**

"So you're leaving tomorrow?"  
  
Hermione nodded. My parents will be waiting at the station."  
  
Lily smiled. "Have fun."  
  
"You're not going home?"  
  
"No, mom's really busy with Ministry stuff and Uncle Sirius is backpacking across Europe again."  
  
"In the middle of winter?"  
  
"Yes. Oh!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I told Professor McGonagall I'd help her and Professor Flitwick decorate the tree."  
  
"Well, is you see Ron there, tell him to head to the library."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're searching for information about Nicholas Flamel. Have you heard of him?"  
  
Lily bit her lip. "No... I don't see why he's important. I'll see you off tomorrow."  
  
Lily turned and left Hermione with her packing. She slid into the Great Hall to see Professors McGonagall and Flitwick begin decorating.  
  
Ron and Draco glared at each other as they entered, following Hagrid. Draco looked away when he heard a giggle and someone called his name.  
  
"Lilith!" The Gryffindor girl had just tackle-hugged him. She held a sprig of mistletoe and brushed her lips against his cheek. Ron was glaring at the pair.  
  
Lily smirked. "That was for last Christmas."  
  
"I thought I already made up for that."  
  
"Now you have." The two let go of each other and Lily turned to Ron. "Hey, 'Mione's looking for you. She says to head to the library." Ron nodded but stayed to watch Draco and Lily talk for a minute or so before the Slytherin left.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
Lily looked at him as she placed the mistletoe onto one of the tables. "Yes?"  
  
"How did you and Draco meet? You two seem really close."  
  
"Last year, when I was at the zoo for my brother's birthday party. I was... watching a boa constrictor laze around when he first spoke to me. He'd seen me at the ministry with my mum."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'd best get going to the library."  
  
"Right."  
  
Lily crossed the Great Hall to help the Professors as Ron left. Professor Dumbledore walked in a few minutes later. He picked up the mistletoe Lilith had been holding and smiled.

* * *

The castle emptied out as the holidays began. The only ones in Gryffindor Tower were the Weasley brothers and Lily. Ron and Lily played wizard's chess a few times.  
  
On Christmas Day, Lily walked out of the girl's dormitories to be picked up by the twins and set down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Happy Christmas Lily."  
  
"You too, but you should have warned me before doing that!"  
  
An hour later Professor McGonagall walked in on a storm of wrapping paper made by Fred, George and Lily. A black haired man followed her.  
  
"Miss Black, you have a visitor." The man walked forward and Lily's eyes widened. McGonagall smiled. "I'll leave you alone."  
  
McGonagall left and the man smiled, a bit embarrassed. "Hi Lily."  
  
Lily squealed in delight and raced into the man's arms. The Weasleys stared at the pair. "Uncle Siri! I thought you were in Belgium!"

* * *

**Part 2 – Headaches and Suspicions**

Lily was sitting between Ron and Hermione on Friday morning, thinking. Her two friends were convinced that it was Snape that had tried to jinx her broom. She was sure that he hadn't, but Hermione asked her who had. Lily frowned, thinking. Snape hadn't told her who had though.  
  
Hermione's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Come on Lily. We're going to be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Breakfast just started and we don't learn anything in that class anyway."  
  
"Well, since you're so chummy with the Slytherins, you'd need a Dark Arts course."  
  
Lily glared at Ron. "I'm going to hurt you. With my bare hands. I thought you didn't like Quirrell."  
  
"He's the only thing stopping Snape from getting the Philosopher's Stone."  
  
TH – THUMP!  
  
Draco and Blaise walked in, passing Hermione and Ron. They headed to Lily, who had her head on the table.  
  
Blaise stared at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ron is being a git."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "He's always being a git. Come on Renegade. We'll be late for class."  
  
Lily sat up and stared at him. "Renegade?"  
  
Blaise and Draco smiled. "That's what they're calling you," Blaise said, touching her shoulder, "the renegade Gryffindor, or Gryffindor renegade, whichever you prefer. Now come on Lily."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't see the point though... don't learn anything in that class..."

* * *

In Defence Against the Dark Arts, Lily kept getting an odd feeling that she hadn't noticed something. Every time Quirrell turned away Lily felt a sharp pain in her forehead and couldn't concentrate at all. She didn't notice the worried looks from Draco, Blaise Ron and Hermione.  
  
Lily sat in the Slytherin common room, getting odd looks from all the Slytherins except her friends: Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent and Pansy.

"Why do I get headaches in DADA?!"Pansy watched the renegade Gryffindor, sympathetic. "Because Quirrell can't teach?"  
  
Lily shook her head, causing her head to ache again. "That's not it... I think it's more like a warning. Something big's going to happen."  
  
Draco and Blaise glanced at each other as Lily went up to the girl's dormitory with Pansy and Millicent. That something big had to be someone trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone. Unfortunately, they didn't know who was trying to steal it.

* * *

It was the next morning, and neither Ron nor Hermione had seen Lilith. She hadn't come back to Gryffindor Tower. In the Great Hall, Hermione fretted about her missing friend.  
  
"Don't worry 'Mione! I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"She didn't come to bed at all! She could be dead! Or worse, expelled!!!"  
  
"Thank god I'm neither." The voice made both Gryffindors jump in surprise. They turned to see Lily sit down between them. She reached for a roll when she noticed their looks. "What?'  
  
"Where were you last night?!" Lily frowned, thinking. "I...I was late coming back. You, Lavender and Parvati were sleeping like the dead. I got up early because I had to see Quirrell about yesterday's lesson. I'm going back to bed after I have something to eat."

* * *

"Hello Lilith."  
  
Lily smiled at the Fat Lady. " 'Lo."  
  
"I was talking to Slytherin's portrait a moment ago."  
  
The colour seemed to drain from her face. "Oh..."  
  
The Fat lady smiled at the first year Gryffindor. "Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret."  
  
Lilith gave the portrait a small smile. "Really? Thanks."  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...Pig snout."  
  
The portrait swung open just as Ron and Hermione came running down the hall.  
  
"LILY!!"  
  
The girl turned, confused. "Yes?"  
  
The two exchanged glances, then Ron shook his head, as if he was surprised. Hermione plastered a smile on her face. "Nothing!"  
  
A single eyebrow was raised, but she turned and went to take her nap.

* * *

Alright, done! R&R everyone!!


	7. The Trap Door

chappie 7...

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Trap Door******

It was night and Lily was having a nightmare. She had the same nightmare several times as a child, but it had stopped. Lily's prone body, sprawled out on the bed, betrayed no discomfort.  
  
She saw shadows as she walked down a long hall. She paused at the prone body of a black haired man. She bit her lip, drawing blood, before peering into the room he had been defending.  
  
A red haired woman lay dead on the floor and a hooded figure stood over a crib, where a baby girl lay, crying. The hooded figure paused and turned towards her. The pain in her forehead burned and she saw a bright green light.  
  
Her eyes flew open as she sat up. It was about six in the morning and the other girls were all still sleeping. She sighed and lay back down, thinking. Why did she have that dream? Where those two her parents, her real parents? And what was the green light?  
  
She rolled onto her side. It was too early to wake Hermione up.

* * *

  
  
Lily, Draco and Blaise sat by the lake. Lily sighed, the exams were finally over and they should be celebrating but she knew something bad was going to happen to the Stone. She just wasn't sure what.  
  
"You sure something's going to happen? That someone's going to steal the stone?"  
  
Lily stared up into the blue sky. "Absolutely."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Lily bit her lip. Draco and Blaise looked at each other, knowing what she was going to say. "Voldemort."  
  
"Lily, he can't just come sweeping in here and take it. He'd send someone else."  
  
Lily sighed. "I dunno..."  
  
"It could be anyone. Someone Dumbledore won't suspect," Blaise sighed, "like Quirrell."  
  
Lily nodded. Draco frowned, thinking over what Blaise said and gasped. "Of course! Blaise, Lily! Lily?"  
  
The Gryffindor was not stretched out on the ground but being dragged away by Hermione to Hagrid's.

* * *

  
  
"That's got to be it!"  
  
"It makes sense and, since Dumbledore isn't here, he has a shot at taking it."  
  
"Why do you have an invisibility cloak again?"  
  
"A present from my Uncle Sirius. Let's go!"  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
The door opened but no one stood on the other side. "That's one big dog."  
  
Lily pulled the cloak off the three of them as Draco began playing on his lap harp. Blaise glanced at Lily "I still can't believe he plays the harp." Lily nodded as Fluffly fell asleep."Quirrell's been here," Lily pointed to a second harp, "and someone else." She then pointed to an abandoned wooden flute. "We're late."  
  
Blaise stared at the partially destroyed trapdoor. "We're going down there?"  
  
Lily shoved Blaise towards the trapdoor. "Yes. Let's get going. We don't have all day."  
  
Lily followed Blaise through the trapdoor. A growl and Draco landed beside his two friends. After a fight with the Devils' snare and a chase after a key, the trio walked into the previously locked room.  
  
Lily blinked, surprised. "Ron! Hermione! What are you doing here?"  
  
The two Gryffindors turned to stare at the trio. Ron gaped. Hermione was the first to speak. "We're here to stop Snape."  
  
"It's not Snape--"  
  
"Never mind! Let's just get through this...chess game. Ron, you can play, right?"  
  
Ron's mouth snapped shut. "Sure. Lily, you be the bishop, 'Mione can be the rook beside you. Malfoy...the other rook and Zabini, the other bishop."  
  
Draco frowned. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm going to be a knight."  
  
After the chess game, Hermione, Lily and Draco continued on. Blaise "volunteered" (was bribed by 'Mione) to stay behind and watch Ron. Lily watched Draco and Hermione as they paced, trying to figure out Snape's challenges.  
  
"I've got it!" Lily and Draco stared as Hermione handed the bottle third from the right to Draco and held the bottle from the left end. "This one will take us back to Ron and Blaise. The one you're holding will take us forward to the stone."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Lily sighed and took the bottle from Draco, staring at the liquid." There's barely enough for one...'Mione, you and Draco go back to Ron, grab the brooms from that key room and go straight to the owlery. Send an owl to Dumbledore, I don't know think that I can't hold off whoever's there."  
  
Hermione set the bottle back on the table and flung her arms around Lily.  
  
"'Mione!"  
  
"Oh Lily! Promise me you'll be careful."  
  
"Alright 'Mione. Now go, hurry!"  
  
Hermione left but Draco stayed. "I'm not leaving you to face whatever's on the other side alone."  
  
"Draco...I need to do this alone."  
  
"Lilith, please."  
  
Lily uncorked the small bottle and emptied the contents into her mouth. Draco frowned, as if this was no major setback. He grabbed her shoulder, pulling her close and kissed her on the lips, eliciting a gasp from her. That was all he needed to get into her mouth and steal half the potion. Both swallowed and she glared at him. The two passed through the black flames together...  
  
...To see Quirrell standing in front of a large mirror. Draco and Lily exchanged worried glances as a not so nervous Quirrell turned towards them.

* * *

And then...


	8. The Encounter

Okay, next to last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Encounter******

"Mr. Malfoy. Miss Black." Quirrell smiled, not twitching. "I must say that I'm surprised. I was expecting Miss Granger or Mr. Weasley."  
  
Lily bit her lip and moved closer to Draco. Their hands laced together and Draco gave her a reassuring smirk before turning to the professor. "Why are you after the stone?"  
  
"To bring our master back."  
  
Draco's eye's narrowed. "I have no master."  
  
"Really? Well, I suppose Lucius had his reasons. You, boy are one of Lord Voldemort's servants."  
  
"?!!"  
  
Draco arched one eyebrow. "Despite what you may think, I have no master."  
  
Then there was another voice, seeming to come from Quirrell. "Let me speak to him...face to face..."  
  
"Master, you are not strong enough!"  
  
"I have strength enough...for this..."  
  
Draco felt numb. If it wasn't for Lily's hand squeezing his own, none too gently, he didn't know if he could face what would come next. Quirrell had unwound the turban and turned to reveal a face on the back of his head, chalk white, with red eyes and slits for nostrils. It reminded Lily of a snake.  
  
"Draco Malfoy...It is I...Lord Voldemort..."  
  
Lily bit her lip as Quirrell began walking backwards. "You..."  
  
"And Miss Black...You are a true anomaly...you were not alive...when I was in power...and yet...here you are..."  
  
"I...I was adopted..."  
  
Draco squeezed Lily's hand, partly to get the feeling back into his own.  
  
"Regardless...I wish to offer you both...power...if you join me and help me...get the stone..."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Bring young Malfoy and Black...to the mirror..."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
Both Lily and Draco were brought to the mirror. Lily stood a bit behind Draco as he looked into the mirror.  
  
"Well boy?!"  
  
"N-nothing..." Draco had seen himself, Lily and Blaise walking down a country road, they were older but they looked happy. He really didn't know what it meant.  
  
"Hurry... Use the girl..."  
  
Draco was pushed back and Lily was brought before it. She bit her lip, she needed to find the stone before Quirrell.  
  
Her eyes widened as she stared into the mirror. There was a girl looking back at her where her reflection should have been. The girl's hair was long, wispy and raven black, falling into her eyes. The eyes looked like crushed emeralds. The black hair fell in a way so that Lily could see the scar. The girl smiled mischievously as Lily's eyes widened. The girl, it was The-Girl-Who-Lived; Harmony Potter. The girl pulled a blood red stone from her pocket, winked, then put it back into that same pocket. Lily felt something heavy drop into her skirt pocket. She had it, she found the stone.  
  
The girl disappeared and was replaced by a man and a woman. The woman had the same coloured hair as Lily and the man Lily's smile.  
  
"M-mum? Dad?" A single tear slipped out of her eyes. The woman nodded, smiling.  
  
"Well?!"  
  
"I... I see myself and my parents. There is no stone."  
  
Quirrell shoved her aside and Draco caught her. They tried to back away from Quirrell when Voldemort's voice stopped them.  
  
"She lies... Sieze them! KILL HER!!!"

* * *

  
  
"Sir, why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Alas, the thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today, not now. You will know, one day...put it out of your mind for now, Lilith. When you are older – I know you hate to hear this – when you are ready, you will know."  
  
Lily pouted, but didn't press the matter. "Sir?"  
  
"Yes Lilith?"  
  
"Sir...How is Draco?"  
  
"He is sleeping. He was awake a while ago. Both he and you should recover in time for the farewell feast."

* * *

  
  
"Please? Just 5 minutes?"  
  
"You two need to rest."  
  
"We are resting, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Very well, but 5 minutes only."  
  
Lily glanced at Draco. "You can get anything when you smile like that, can't you?"  
  
Draco smirked. "It's never failed."  
  
"Oh...I'm gonna hurt you-"  
  
"Lily! Draco! How goes it?" Blaise sauntered up and sat on the chair between their beds. "The whole school's talking about it. What really happened down there?"  
  
Draco and Lily told Blaise everything: Quirrell, the mirror, the Stone and Voldemort. By the end, Blaise's neck hurt from looking back and forth at them.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
Blaise sighed. "I was trying to wake up Weasley when Granger came running. I had to carry Weasley until we got away from Fluffy and he decided to wake up. We were running up to the owlery when we met Dumbledore in the entrance hall. He already knew – he said, 'Lily's gone after him, hasn't she?' and hurried off to the third floor."  
  
Draco frowned. "Seems he already knew what was happening. Do you think he sent you there on purpose?"  
  
Lily tilted her head. "Maybe. It's kind of odd. I feel like he thought I had a right to face Voldemort, but... I dunno. Harmony Potter has more of a right to face him than I do..."  
  
"Yeah, well... The end-of-year-feast is tomorrow. You Gryffindors got steamrolled by Ravenclaw-"  
  
"Thanks Blaise."  
  
"-and us Slytherins won."  
  
Lily stuck her tongue at him. "There's next year."  
  
Madam Pomfrey bustled over. "You've had nearly 15 minutes. Now OUT!"

* * *

And onto the next!!!


	9. The Infamous Trio

And onto the end!!

* * *

**Chapter 9:The Infamous Trio**

Lily, Draco and Blaise walked into the Great Hall together when the Hall was already full. It was decked out in Slytherin greens and silvers. Lily walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat between Hermione and Lavender. Draco and Blaise sat with their fellow first-year Slytherins. The Hall had become silent as the three entered. The three ignored (or at least tried to) the people standing up to stare at them. Conversation started up again. Lily looked up as Dumbledore walked in, the Hall quieted once more.  
  
"...I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...  
  
"To Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years. 50 points.  
  
"To Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire. 50 points.  
  
"...There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to our friends. I therefore award 10 points to Neville Longbottom."  
  
Lily stared at Draco and Blaise, who were gaping. Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied at 472 points!  
  
"There are three more of our number who deserve recognition. You may know them as Hogwarts' Infamous Trio. First, to Blaise Zabini for his trust in his friends as well as his display of honour. 50 points.  
  
"Second, to Draco Malfoy, who displayed a deep loyalty to his friends and stood by them. 50 points.  
  
"Lastly, to Lilith Black, for pure nerve and outstanding courage. 100 points.  
  
"I do believe that this is the first time in a while that there has been a tie, so we'll need a slight change in decoration."  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands. The decorations changed so that the Gryffindor and Slytherin banners alternated.

* * *

  
  
Lily was sitting in a train compartment with Draco and Blaise when Hermione burst in. The three stared at the Gryffindor.  
  
"'Mione?"  
  
"How did you do it?! How, Lily?!"  
  
"What?! 'Mione, what are you going on about?"  
  
"HOW DID YOU GET FIRST IN ALL OF OUR CLASSES?!!"  
  
Lily stared, wide-eyed. "I...I don't know how. Come on 'Mione, we're nearly back in London." Hermione huffed and left the compartment.  
  
When they arrived in London, Lily's Uncles' Remus and Sirius were waiting for her.  
  
"Uncle Rem! Uncle Siri!"  
  
"Hey Tiger Lily!" Sirius picked up the 11-year old and swung her around before setting her down. "They fed you right Lily?"  
  
"Yes Uncle Sirius. You make me sound like a pet."  
  
Remus smiled at her. "You were in the Daily Prophet Lily."  
  
Lily laughed nervously as Remus herded them out of the station. She didn't want to think about the punishment she was going to get.

* * *

  
  
_Dear Lily:__  
  
__Blaise is spending his summer at our Manor. Mother and Father wanted to know if you could come over sometime. We've been playing Quidditch and I think I'll try out for Slytherin Seeker this year. Father bought me the Nimbus 2001 just for that. I'll give you a run for the snitch._  
  
_-Drac_  
  
_P.S. Don't call me Dray anymore. Pansy and Millicent were teasing me about it._

* * *

_Dear Lily:__  
  
__As you probably know, I'm at Malfoy Manor. It's fun, but we can't be a trio with only two people. It would be great if you came over sometime and beat Draco at catching the snitch._  
  
_-Blaise_

* * *

_Dear Blaise and Drac:__  
  
__Sorry, but I can't. I'm stuck in my room. Mum grounded me as soon as she got back from the Ministry. She was ranting about how she hoped that I'd stay in line at Hogwarts._  
  
_By the way, when did we become 'Hogwarts' Infamous Trio'?_  
  
_-Lily_

* * *

_Lily:__  
  
__Since Dumbledore decided to call us that? We have no idea._  
  
_-Blaise and Drac_

---_**End of First Movement**_---


End file.
